


The Baptist

by Vonnelise



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Blow Jobs in a Car, Dark elements, Drug Dealing, F/M, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Facials, Gangsters, Mafia Family, Murder, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Organized Crime, Possessive Behavior, Public Blow Jobs, Riding, Sex, Unhealthy Relationships, more tags to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-13 19:36:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2162586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vonnelise/pseuds/Vonnelise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Olive Hennings is five years old when she witnesses her own parents' murder. A mysterious man named Uncle Marrick becomes her guardian. This is basically their story on how they became to be...what they are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

The first time death met my eyes was when I was five years old. There was a commotion coming from the downstairs foyer and I woke up to see what it was. There were two masked men pointing guns at my kneeling parents’ temples while the third masked men was throwing expensive vases and other knick knacks my parents have picked up over their travels into a black sack.

I clutched my dark blue stuffed monkey named Pooch to my chest, not knowing what to do. But, as luck will have it, I made a sound. I guess the thieves didn’t do their research on the house that well since they didn’t expect a kid to be there. The noise that left my mouth startled one of the masked men and he pulled the trigger, killing my mother instantly. 

“Shit! What the hell did ya do that for?!” The masked man that was pointing his gun at my dad yelled. 

“It was a fuckin’ accident, she scared me!” The other replied. 

They both looked up at me and then to their other assailant who threw the bag over his shoulder with their loot. 

“Do we kill them now?” The one asked, still pointing the gun at my father. 

“No, please! Kill me, but not my daughter. Don’t touch my daughter!” My father pleads.

The man with the bag shrugs and said, “Well you heard the man, shoot him.”

My father’s body makes an odd noise when it lands on the floor. The three men take one last look at me, before leaving me all alone. 

When I’m sure that they were gone, I made my way downstairs to see my parents’ bodies full on. Mom was gone for sure, but my Dad, he was still holding on, breath ragged. He looked at me with blood stained eyes and lifted his hand out to me to hold. 

“Daddy?” I whispered while grabbing his hand. He didn’t reply, he couldn’t. His breathing got shallower by the second before a dead man was just staring back at me. His hand went limp in mine. That’s something I will never forget. His last breath. The whole thing was traumatizing, but to hear, actually hear someone take their last breath is something you just can’t get over. I hear it every time I wake up and every time I go to sleep. 

The police sirens could be heard in the distance. They always come after they’re needed. 

“Olive, honey? Oh, baby, don’t look at that come here. The police are coming.” It was our next door neighbor, Miss Zeller. She was a wrinkly old thing that made the best cookies. She’s probably dead by now. She grabbed my hand and walked me out of my house.  
I clutched Pooch to my chest and took one last look at my parents before we turned the corner that led to Miss Zeller’s house. 

“Why can’t we bring Mommy and Daddy?” I asked her after she got us inside her house. She placed a fleece blanket around my shoulders. She sighed as she looked at me with pity. 

“God called them home, baby. And we can’t mess with God’s plan,” is what she told me. 

Ten minutes later, the streets were packed with nosey neighbors and police cruisers and two ambulance trucks. There was soon a knock at Miss Zeller’s door and it was a policeman that had come to collect me. He held out his hand for me to take, but I just held Pooch with both arms. That was the last time I saw Miss Zeller. The police let me grab a few bags of clothes before ushering me in the back of a police cruiser and drove me down to the police department. 

They asked me if I had any family that could be called, but there was no one. Or so I thought. The detectives searched for about an hour for someone that could come and get me. And then that’s when he came. 

Uncle Marrick is what I was told to call him. I’ve seen him before. Always dressed in sharp dark suits. He was a tall, broad man with piercing grey eyes. He was my Daddy’s friend. He sometimes came to gatherings we had, always in the background, but always gave me extravagant gifts, even when it wasn’t my birthday. He used to get me expensive dolls with dozens of pretty dresses to put them in. He even gave me Pooch, who I loved since the day he gave him to me. 

“And who are you to her, Du Maurier?” The detective asked with venom. Uncle Marrick turned to him with that small grin he gives to everyone and says, “I’m her uncle, and now her guardian. Where are her things?” 

I ran over to Uncle Marrick’s side and hid behind his thigh. The detective and he stared each other down for a little bit more, before the detective conceded and went to get my bags. 

When he’s gone, Uncle Marrick put his hand on my shoulder and came down to my level. That slight smile was on his face when he looked at me. The first smile that I had seen in hours and it was welcomed because everyone else had looked at me with such pity for the newly orphaned girl.

“Miss Zeller said that Mommy and Daddy went to be with God,” I whispered to him. He pulled the fleece blanket around me tighter. 

“And Miss Zeller is right,” he responded. At that moment, it finally sinks in that my parents are gone and I will never see them again. Tears started to run down my face. 

“But why, Uncle Marrick?!” I asked him. His lips quirked up a bit before he brought me into a hug. 

“Sometimes God calls people home even when we don’t want them to leave. It just meant that they were meant for better things that didn’t involve being here with us anymore. Do you understand, little one?” He lets me catch my breath before answering him. 

“I-I understand. But why them? I need them, Uncle Marrick.”

His hand went under my night shirt to rub my back, just like my Mommy used to do. And now that I think about it, he must’ve seen my mom do it a dozen times when I’d have tantrums and she wanted to calm me down. And just like always, as if she was the one rubbing me at that moment, I calm down in his arms.

“We don’t question God’s plan, little one, we just trust that it was the right thing to do.”

“Here are her bags,” the detective said. Uncle Marrick rises with me still tucked into his arms. Uncle Marrick took my stuff in his other hand and we left right after that. I finally took my head from out of the crook of his neck when we get outside. I turn around in his arms to see us walking toward a shiny black car with a man dressed in a black suit holding the door open for us. 

“Take these,” Uncle Marrick held my bags out to the man and he took them. He slid me into the warm leather seat before getting in himself. 

“Where are we going?” I asked him when the door shut and the man in the black suit shut the trunk where he put my bags. 

“To my house, little one. You’ve been there once, but you probably don’t remember,” Uncle Marrick told me. I sat back into the leather seats and looked at my surroundings. It was a limo with a long bar on the side. Uncle Marrick caught me looking and asked, “Would you like some hot chocolate?” 

I looked over at him to see a thermos in his left hand, holding it out to me. The steamy chocolaty smell engulfed my senses and I couldn’t resist. I nodded my head and that small, barely there smile was back on his face. He passed the thermos to me and I took it hungrily. 

A quiet laugh left his throat. “Don’t fill up too much on that, little one. You’ll eat when we get home,” he told me. 

I stop drinking to look up at him. “Home?” I asked him. 

He gave me a curt nod. “Yes, my home is yours now.”

I sat back in the leather seat and sipped the hot chocolate slowly for the rest of the ride.  
The car soon came to a halt at this big house. I didn’t know what a mansion was back then, but that’s what it was. “Come, little one, we’re home,” Uncle Marrick said to me while holding out his hand for me to take. My hand looked so small in his, as he led me up the marble steps and into his house. A gasp left my mouth when we first stepped into the entryway. 

It was so grand and big. Unlike anything I have seen, even though Uncle Marrick said that I’ve been here before. “Come, let me show you your new room,” he said from the first white stone step. I hurriedly made it over to him and grabbed his hand. He gave me that secret smile of his as we walked up the stairs to my room. 

The room was a nice light blue with a small terrace. The purple canopy bed looked as if it was made for a fairytale princess, and I told him as such. 

Uncle Marrick gave me that quiet chuckle before saying, “That’s because you are, little one.” 

The man in the black suit soon came up with my bags. “Put your clothes in the drawers and then make your way downstairs for breakfast. Just follow the smell,” Uncle Marrick told me before him and the man in the black suit left me in my new room. I watched them close the door before walking over to the small terrace. It wasn’t big, just enough space to fit a chair and a small round table out there. The terrace looked over the large green garden in the back. 

There was a blonde lady in the garden, stretching. She looked up at me and gave me a wide smile with a wave. I waved back before going back into the room and putting my stuff away. 

When I had finished putting my clothes away, I walked down the steps and followed the breakfast smell just like Uncle Marrick had told me to. In the kitchen was a round man wearing all white, plating food. 

“Little one,” I looked to my left in the dining room to see Uncle Marrick sitting at the head of the table. He ushered me over with a quick wave of his hand. I clutched Pooch closer to my chest and walked in. He was not alone. There was the woman from the garden and then a muscular Latin man with lots of tattoos creeping up his neck. The grey suit that he was wearing blocked all of them, though. 

“You sit right here next to me, little one,” Uncle Marrick said, pointing to the chair at the edge, next to the blonde lady. I placed Pooch on the table to climb into the seat. My legs were too short, and the chair was too high for me to get up there on my own. The lady pushed up on my bum to help me get on the chair. 

“Th-thank you,” I whispered to her. She gave me another one of her bright warm smiles. 

“Little one, introduce yourself,” Uncle Marrick told me.  
I turned to the lady first and said, “H-hi, I’m O-Olive.” She held out her hand for me to shake, but I my hand was just big enough to shake two of her fingers. 

“Well aren’t you the most adorable thing I’ve ever laid eyes on. I’m Cat, nice to meet you,” she said to me. I gave her a shy smile to make up for all of the times she had smiled at me that day. 

I then turn to the tattooed man sitting across from me. He looked rough, but he still gave me a small smile. “I’m Olive, what’s your name?” I asked him. 

His eyes wrinkled when his smile broadened, the scars on his face becoming more predominant. “Rango, sugar. Nice to meet you.” He rolled his ‘R’, bringing out more of his Spanish accent. He extended his hand over the table for me to shake. I noticed right then that the tattoos traveled to his hands also, he had letters tattooed on his knuckles and gold rings on his fingers. I extended my hand and his big one swallowed up mine. 

After the introductions were finished, we settled back down and the food came out. Steaming plates of bright yellow eggs, sausages, bacon, triangle shaped toast, and bowls of fruit were placed in front of us. 

“What would you like to drink, little one?” Uncle Marrick had asked me. 

“M-may I have more hot chocolate?” I asked timidly. My uncle gave me that private smile again. 

“You can have whatever you like,” he then looked to the round man in white, “You heard her, Jerry, hot chocolate.” The man named Jerry scurried back into the kitchen and came back in record time with a mug filled with hot chocolate. I quickly thank the man before getting to the steaming drink. 

“Ah, ah, ah, little one. Let it cool down first. You need to eat anyway,” my Uncle told me while tapping my shoulder. I nodded my head and began to eat. I didn’t realize how hungry I was until the eggs had touched my tongue. 

“Rango, I scheduled for you to be at the underpass tonight to pick up the shipment,” Uncle Marrick said. 

“How much am I bringing?” The tattooed man asked. 

I didn’t hear the reply since Cat took my attention. “I heard what happened to your parents, Olive.” I stopped eating and slumped in my chair at the mention of them. “Such a brutal way. The same thing happened to me when I was around your age, maybe a few years older.”

I looked up at her, “Really?”

She nodded her head. “Yep. Car crash, though.”

“Where did you go?” 

“With my grandmother, God bless her soul,” Uncle Marrick interjected. 

I looked over to him and then back at Cat, who nodded her head to confirm.

“You guys known each other forever,” I said in awe. They both chuckle at that.

“Yes, we have little one.”

“And when I was old enough, I came to work for your uncle.” 

“And do what?” I asked innocently. 

“Nothing you need to know, right now. Eat your breakfast, little one. We don’t waste food around here.” His voice becomes dark all of a sudden, no room for an argument. I sit on the edge of my seat just to be able to reach my plate and eat.

After breakfast, Uncle Marrick told Cat and Rango their errands for the day before they all left the house. It was just my uncle and I together for the rest of the day. He took me in his office where he had a few toys laid out on the floor for me to play with while he talked on the phone. And by the time the sun fell, Uncle Marrick took me to the bathroom to bathe.

The bathroom was grand, just like the rest of the house. He filled the tub up with bubbles and a family of rubber duckies for me to play with. I undressed and Uncle Marrick placed me in the tub. I was so small that the bubbles went all the way up to my face.

“Where did you go, little one?” Uncle Marrick teased while moving his hands in the water. I giggled and popped my head up. 

“I’m right here, silly!” 

That small smile broadened a bit so I can see his white teeth. “There you are.” 

“Uncle Marrick?” 

“Yes, little one.”

“Are you my Daddy now?” 

His hands stopped moving on my scalp where he was lathing the shampoo in. “No I am not. No one will ever take the place of your father or your mother. They were great people and can never be replaced. I was named your guardian if something was ever to happen to them, that’s why you’re here with me. I am your guardian, your uncle. Not your Daddy. Understand?” I nodded my head. I always loved how he simplified things so I could be able to understand them.

“Yes, I understand.”

After my bath, Uncle Marrick tucked me into my bed and left for his own room. “My room’s at the end of the hall if you ever need me,” he had told me before closing the door.

That night, I couldn’t sleep a wink, early morning’s events flashing back vividly. Soon, it became too much for me and I grabbed Pooch and made my way down the hall to my uncle’s room. The light was on; it was visible from under the door. 

I knocked once and said, “Uncle Marrick, can I come in?”

“Of course.”

I turned the knob to see him changed into his silk pajamas. “What’s wrong, little one? Did you have a nightmare?” He picked me up and rocked me in his arms. 

I cried for the second time that day. “I miss my Mommy and Daddy,” my voice was muffled from his shoulder. And once again, he lifted up my shirt to rub my back. 

“Oh, it’s okay. I miss them, too. But they’re looking over you now, they’re your guardian angels,” he told me.

“M-my guardian angels?” 

He smiled and nodded his head. “That’s right. When someone you love dies, they watch over you from Heaven, so no harm can come your way. And you have two guardian angels, so you’re definitely protected.”

“And I have you.”

He nods again. “And you have me.”

“Can I- can I sleep in here with you? It’s scary in there.”

He takes us over to his bed and lays me down first before getting in. Uncle Marrick kissed the top of my head before saying, “Go to sleep now, we have a big day ahead of us.”


	2. Chapter 2

My first full day with Uncle Marrick was very hectic. Police and detectives came around to ask me some questions, much to my uncle and Cat’s dismay. 

“You know she’s only five and just lost her parents right?” Cat sneered as we all sat in the great room. One of the maids, Greta, came and sat the coffee down on the table for the grown-ups. 

“Catherine, please, there’s a way to say everything,” Uncle Marrick said, then he turned towards the two detectives. “Please make this quick and as painless as possible. Like what she said, my little one is only five.” 

The detectives nodded and turned to me. “So, Olive, do you think you can tell us your side of the story? Can you tell us everything you remember?” One of them in a grey hat asked.

I clutched Pooch tighter to my chest scooted closer to Uncle Marrick who wrapped his arm around me. “There were three bad men-”

“Can you tell us what they looked like?” The other detective interjected.

“Let. Her. Finish,” Cat seethed. The blonde looked my way with an encouraging smile.

“I don’t know how they looked. They had masks on. A-and th-they had my Mommy and Daddy on the ground with guns p-pointing at them. I-I made a noise and one of them shot my Mommy. He said that I scared h-him and that’s why he shot her. It’s my fault isn’t it? That’s why they’re dead?” Uncle Marrick placed me in his lap, rubbing my back while I cried on his shoulder. 

“I think we’re done for today, detectives,” he said. The detectives reluctantly left the house, but not without giving Cat their card for us to call them back soon. Right when the door had shut, she ripped up the card muttering, “Fuckin’ pigs”.

“Little one, if you think that your parents’ death is your fault, you’re wrong. We will find out who killed them and punish them, okay? Your uncle will find them,” he had told me while putting me on his hip so he could look at me.

I wiped at my eyes and said, “Promise?”

That secret smile was back on his face. “I promise.” 

“Pinky promise?” I held out my pinky just like my mother and I used to do. He took my pinky with his and kissed my hand. 

“I promise, little one. They will pay for what they did.” He set me down on my own two feet after that and I looked up at the two adults in front of me. “I have to go to the city now on business, so Cat will look after you. Be good, little one,” Uncle Marrick kissed the top of my head before he grabbed his coat. 

I latched on to his pant leg and held on. “Uncle Marrick, don’t leave me! I want to stay with you!” My uncle has never cared for a child for an extensive period before, so my clingy behavior was foreign to him. He managed to get my hands off of his pant leg before he kneeled in front of me.

“It’ll only be for a few hours. Be a good girl for me, okay? When I get back it’ll be just you and me.” 

I pursed my lips into a pout. “Just a few hours?” 

He nodded his head. “Just a few hours. And I’ll miss you even when I’m away.” The last part makes me smile and I leaned forward to kiss him on the lips. He was surprised by it, but didn’t say anything of it. He stood and turned to open the door.

“Look at you, telling a child how long you’ll be,” Cat teased as she followed him to the door. 

Uncle turned around to give her a look before walking out the door. After Cat closed it, she turned to me with that warm smile on her face. “So what should we do?” 

I shrugged my shoulders, hugging Pooch with both arms now. “I have kindergarten.” 

Her head cocked back as if a memory just popped in her head. “Oh, that’s right, you’re in school. Well, honey since this is your new home, you can’t go to that school anymore.” 

“But I have friends there!” I shouted.

“I’m sure you did. But you don’t live in that district anymore. We’ll find you a new school where you’ll make new friends. But until then, you’ll stay here with me.” 

I didn’t get into a new school until two weeks after that. Uncle Marrick made double funeral plans and was busy with his…business before I went to a private Catholic school where we wore uniforms. A few months after that, Uncle told me that he had found the men that killed my parents. He didn't let me see them, but I sure did hear them when they were pushed into the basement by Rango and some other men that worked for my uncle. Their screams ran through the house until they suddenly stopped early in the morning while Greta woke me up to make me breakfast. Uncle Marrick followed his men out the back door, carrying big black bags. All he said was, "It's done," before walking out behind Rango. I was young at the time, so it didn't register that my uncle just tortured and murdered three men. "Good, their screams kept me up all night," Greta called. That made Uncle Marrick stop in the doorway leading out to turn around and look at us. 

"You all heard that?" He asked.

We both nod our heads. He cocked his head back before walking out the door. The day after that, Uncle Marrick had workers come in and install sound insulation in a locked room in the basement. 

It was hard being away from my uncle but he told me that I needed an education to be something in the world. I didn’t understand then, so he simplified it for me. “Your father was a smart man. Don’t you think he’d want you to go to school?” And after that, I went to school everyday. Begrudgingly, but I went nonetheless. 

When I turned ten years old, I started to go to school with Uncle Marrick’s nephew, Van Du Maurier. We didn’t like each other since the day we laid eyes on each other. He’s always been jealous of me because I’m closer with his uncle than he is and that I call his uncle MY uncle. (“You’re not related to him, I am! Don’t call him that!”) 

Since it had been taught to us in school that you shall never hit a girl, Van thought up a plan to get the biggest girl in our grade to fight me. Well, it wasn’t much of a fight since the girl kicked my ass. I came home with bruises on my arms, face, and left leg. 

When I stepped into the house with tears running down my face, Uncle Marrick, Cat, and Rango came running over, my uncle picking me up in his arms, rubbing my back like he always does. 

“What happened, little one?” He asked me.

I tried to stop the crying a little bit, but the memory of everyone standing around watching, laughing, with that satisfied grin on Van’s face was too vivid. Thankfully, my uncle was skilled with understanding my gibberish.

“V-Van g-got a g-girl to b-beat me up in fr-front of the wh-whole school,” I breathed out between huffs. 

Uncle Marrick’s jaw clenched so hard, I thought his teeth would fall out. “Are you sure that he told the girl to do this to you?”

I nod my head, wiping at my eyes. 

“To be honest, Marrick, I never liked that snot nosed kid. Always thinking he’s better than someone because he comes from money,” Cat muttered. Uncle Marrick took one look in her direction and then looked back over to me. 

“Rango, tell my sister to bring Van over immediately,” Uncle Marrick seethed. My uncle’s right hand man went into the other room to dial the number. 

He set me down on my own two feet and then kneeled down to my level. “I want you to stop crying, little one, okay? We all lose a fight in our lives. It’s just our job to make sure it never happens again.” 

I wipe at my nose one last time before looking up at him. “And how do I do that?” 

Uncle Marrick looked up at Cat and she walked over to us. “Catherine here will show you.” I’ve seen Cat fight all kinds of people. Men, women, teenagers, bums, classy people, poor people, everyone, and win every one of them. She’s always had a strong left hook and right hook, so I knew I was in good hands. 

Uncle Marrick ushered us outside right when Van pulled up with his mother. I guess Van’s mother knew her brother well enough to just drop her son off and leave. 

“Okay, did you block at all?” Cat asked when we got under the shade of the big tree. 

“No,” I answered embarrassed. 

She nodded her head. “Alright, that should be the first thing we start with.” And then out of nowhere, she just slapped me. Not too hard, just enough to register that I was slapped. 

“The first thing that you should be worried about is your face. And looking at yours, you were punched pretty hard. Put your arms up like this.” Cat balled her hands into fists and put them in front of her face. I mimicked her and she tried to slap me again, but failed.

“Nice job there, kid. Now you’re going to learn how to punch.” She must have seen the fear in my eyes because she gave me a smile. “What’s wrong?” 

I shrugged and whispered, “I’ve never hit anyone before.” 

She kneeled so she could be leveled with me. “Olive, if someone hits you, you damn sure better hit them back. You can’t be Marrick Du Maurier’s little girl and be everyone’s punching bag.” I thought about it for a bit, but ended up nodding my head. Cat smiled and continued to teach me how to punch. 

After our little practice in the garden, Cat and I walked into the kitchen to get something to drink. Uncle Marrick and Van were at the table. Van had tears in his eyes and his face was wet with said tears (I still don’t let him live down that day). They both looked our way and Uncle Marrick had that secret smile that he always had. 

“There she is, now go apologize,” he said. 

Van wiped his face, but tears were still coming as he walked over to me. “I-I’m sorry for telling Beatrice to beat you up. I promise to never do it again. Can you forgive me, O-Olive?” He asked. 

I tried not to show how much satisfaction this was giving me. It was never known what Uncle Marrick had said; with Van’s pride being so big and Uncle Marrick being so secretive, we will never know. 

“I forgive you,” I told him. But I totally didn’t, and by the chuckle Cat gave, she knew that also. 

“Now go outside and wait for your mother to return,” Uncle Marrick growled. And with that, Van waited outside on the bottom step for about an hour by himself until his mother came. 

That night, I slept in Uncle Marrick’s room like I’ve done every other night since I’ve been here. “So what did Cat teach you?” He asked after slipping into the bed. 

“How to block and how to punch.” I answered.

He nodded his head proudly. “That’s great. But, little one, you have to remember that you should let no one ever walk over you like that. You’re mine, little one. And since you are mine, you will defend yourself, always. So you’ll be taking lessons from Cat from now on.” I nodded, understanding.

And since that day, I’ve been taking fighting lessons from Cat three times a week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still working on the past to lead up to the present...


	3. When Everything Changes

For my fifteenth birthday, Uncle Marrick threw me a party in the garden. He wanted to do all of the bells and whistles, but I was a teenager for God’s sake! Thankfully Cat understood and I told her what I wanted and her and Rango delivered. 

We had the party around five, so the sun was setting but creating the most beautiful orange glow in the sky that correlated perfectly with the lights that hung from the big tree. 

This boy I had a crush on, Kylin Everts I think his name was, came to my party. He had his blue button-down shirt with pink shorts. Obnoxious, I know, but he had the reddest, perkiest lips you will ever see. The party was dying down a bit so we decided to go in the pool house. 

Kylin and I were sitting on the sofa in the living room, all the lights were off and his hand was on my thigh. His lips kept getting closer to mine and all I could think of was when I first saw this guy at the beginning of 9th grade. Everything was leading up to that moment (I was fifteen, give me a break). And then it happened, his lips met mine and they were so soft. It was my first kiss ever and I didn’t know how to act. But then I remembered all of those R-Rated movies Cat let me watch. 

I wrapped my arms around his neck, pushing him all the way on my body. The kiss was disgusting since we both didn’t know what the hell we were doing. It was wet, without rhythm, and I finally felt like a woman. Until my uncle came through the door and turned on the lights. Kylin flew off of me right when the light clicked on. 

I started fixing the collar of my shirt as if fixing the crumpled mess would fix the situation. Kylin began apologizing immediately, probably remembering all of the stories of missing bodies going around and my uncle was the main suspect, but no one would even dare snitch. 

“I’m so sorry, Mr. Du Maurier! Olive just wanted to show me your pool house,” Kylin blurted. There was silence as my Uncle walked over to Kylin, towering over him, before leaning down to level his face with his. 

“If I ever see you around her again, I’ll feed you to my dogs.” My uncle had said it so calmly; you would’ve thought he was talking about how great the weather was being this summer if you didn’t hear what he said. 

Kylin didn’t even look back at me, he just ran out of the pool house and off of the Du Maurier property completely. Haven’t talked to him since that day. 

I sat upright on the couch and said, “Why did you scare him like that?! Oh, my God you’re so embarrassing; he’ll never speak to me again! Do you-”

“Go back out to your party. We’ll talk later,” my uncle said before walking back out of the pool house. There was no reason to argue, I’ve seen that stoned-faced stature before. There was always a body showing up in the river the next morning after I’ve seen it. 

I fixed my clothes a little bit more before getting up and closing the door after me. Uncle Marrick was way ahead of me and wasn’t showing any signs of slowing down. 

In the next hour or so, everyone was filing out of the house until there was no one left, but my uncle and I. Greta went to visit her grandkids in Italy for the week, so we were definitely alone. After the last guest had left, Uncle Marrick pulled me into the house and slammed me up against the wall right by the closed French doors. 

Before I could even complain about how bad my head was pounding, his face was centimeters away from mine. 

“Do you know how slutty you looked when he kissed you?” His question surprised me, jaw slacked. My uncle began to get frustrated with the silence and slammed me again into the wall. “Answer me!” He yelled.

“Ow! I did not look slutty! Why are you so mad?!” I yelled back at him.

He rose to his full height and looked down at me as if I were a bug stuck to his shoe. He grabbed me by the arm, leaving me no choice but to follow him up the stairs and into my bedroom. Uncle Marrick pushed me into the wall with his chest, trapping me. He grabbed my thighs, making them wrap around his waist. I wrapped my arms around his neck to steady me. 

“That little prick didn’t even know what he was doing,” my uncle murmured under his breath. I didn’t have time to question him about what he just said since his lips crashed onto mine. I was surprised for a moment because, well this is my uncle. Well, not my real uncle, but raised to call him as such! Plus, he’s thirty-five years old! 

I should’ve been trying to get away, but I wasn’t. Truth is, I’ve always had a silent crush on him.

That kiss was way better than the one from Kylin. Unlike Kylin’s lips, my uncle’s were juicy and full, and not sloppy at all. Yes his were wet, but they weren’t sloppily so. His hand moved up my dress as his tongue swiped across the back of my teeth. I squirmed in his hold after that because…well…you need to get someone to swipe their tongue on the back of your teeth before you know what I’m talking about. 

Uncle Marrick had set me down on my own two feet and looked horrified. I finally had the chance to catch my breath and that gave him time to figure out what he was going to say to me.

“I said that you were mine, Olive. Everything about you belongs to me, so don’t you ever whore yourself out to anyone ever again. Do you understand me?” I couldn’t do anything but nod my head yes. He fixed his suit jacket before leaving me alone. 

That night the only thing I dreamed of was that kiss. Over and over again. 

We never really talked about it after that. Every now and again, Uncle Marrick would trap me out of nowhere and begin to kiss the daylights out of me before going about his business. 

Cat would always give me this certain look as if she knew what was going on, but couldn’t say anything in the fear of upsetting Uncle Marrick. But I knew she knew. 

When I turned sixteen years old, I got into my second fist fight. We were in the locker rooms and she kept talking shit and getting in my face. I had no choice but to punch her in the jaw, she wouldn’t get out of my way. The hit damaged her so much that she fell down immediately with shock in her eyes. Fear. 

The principal called the other girl’s parents, but for the fear of the Du Maurier family, didn’t even think to call my uncle. But, he found out anyway since I came home crying, ashamed of hurting another human being. 

“So…you’re crying because you hit another girl?” Cat asked, really perplexed. 

I lifted up my head from my uncle’s shoulder to say, “Not everyone’s as cold-hearted as you, Cat!” My uncle rubbed my back to calm me down.

“You shouldn’t ever feel bad for defending yourself, little one,” he had told me. 

“She didn’t hit me at all!”

“Yes, but she could have. If you didn’t hit her and show her that you were no one to mess with, she would still be in your face, yelling at you.” 

I didn’t say anything after that. I don’t know why I thought these two would back me up on my views. Cat can’t go out in public without arguing with at least one person. And everyone is just afraid of Uncle Marrick for some reasons that I knew of and some that I didn’t. 

Death and violence…it doesn’t bother them like it bothers me. They’re used to it; Uncle Marrick kills because he says that he has to. And Cat kills because it’s her favorite past-time. 

So when I got back to school, I was so relieved to find that no one else would try to start anything with me ever again. 

When I turned seventeen, I lost my virginity to this guy in my Psychology class named, Leonard Aldridge. He was a pompous asshole, but he was the cutest guy in my grade, and I just had to have him. I came back from his house and my uncle started staring dead at me right when I returned. 

“Where were you?” He asked.

“At a friend’s,” I said in a hurried tone. 

“Whose?”

Being Uncle Marrick’s property, I never had that many friends. So he already knew I was lying.

“What’s the name of this ‘friend’?” By the time that he asked that question, he was then towering over me, daring me to tell him another lie.

I had let out a long, slow breath before responding. “Leonard’s.”

Uncle Marrick’s chest puffed up as his face reddened. I remember how much fear his gaze had given me.

He then grabbed me by my arm and dragged me up the stairs and into his bedroom. 

“Uncle Marrick?” He was starting to really scare me. 

He closed the bedroom door after us and then pushed on my shoulders until I dropped to my knees in front of him.

“Years ago I told you that you were mine, little one. That still applies today,” he said while he pulled down the zipper to his black slacks. 

“I know, I know that I’m yours,” I said quickly, my mind started to catch up to what was about to happen. 

He shook his head and said, “Too late for that now. Open.” That was the first time I’d ever seen him naked. I gasped at the size, at the situation, and by the way it was just whipped out. I mean, usually you can prepare yourself before seeing a dick. But not really when it’s the person that has taken care of you since you were five years old. 

The yank on my hair made my mind come back to the current situation. “I told you to open your mouth,” he seethed.

At that point, I was totally terrified of him so I did what he said and opened my mouth. He stuffed himself into me in one jagged thrust, making me choke. He pulled back a bit, letting me get some air, but not for too long. 

I pushed on his legs to try and get him away from me, but of course he was too strong. While I tried to get away, Uncle Marrick was just enjoying himself as if I weren’t struggling at all. 

He kept moving my head to the pace he wanted while rocking his hips to meet the thrusts. A little while after that, I stopped fighting and just let him do what he wanted. 

By the time he finally pushed me away, I was completely exhausted and dirty. I was covered in my own spit and tears and some of his precome. 

“Look up,” he told me. Against my better judgment, I looked up. He grunted and came on my face. His thumb came up to pull my bottom lip down so some could get in my mouth. I still remembered the taste. So good, but hating myself for thinking that. When he’s finally done, we both fall back, catching our breaths. Uncle Marrick stared down at me a little while longer before squatting to my level. His finger lifted my chin to look at him, but I closed my eyes, not able to do so.

“Look at me, little one,” he told me. But I didn’t listen. “Look. At. Me.” His voice was harder. I didn’t like it, but I did what he said. It was hard to do since I felt some of his come sliding off one of my eyelashes. “Did Leonard do this to you?” He asked me in a mocking voice.

There was no reason for him to be mocking me at that moment after what he had done. “The real question is why did you do this to me?!” I spat in his face.

Uncle Marrick’s face reddened with anger. He grabbed me by the shoulders and dragged me over to the wall mounted mirror. His face was wicked as he stared back at my reflection. Grey eyes dead cold.

Tears rushed to my eyes when I finally got a look at myself. There was barely a spot on my face that wasn’t covered with him, and he enjoyed every moment of it. “I did this to you, little one, so you can know that you are mine. I guess saying it to you every single day wasn’t enough so I had to do this. You’re mine. Your body is mine. Your mouth is mine. Everything is mine. So don’t ever give it away to anyone else. Do you understand me?” 

I didn’t answer him. He spun me around so we were face to face. “I’m getting pretty tired of repeating myself, Olive.” That was the first time I had ever heard him call me by my first name. 

“I understand you,” I muttered. That made him smile.

“Good, now get out of my sight. I don’t want you sleeping in here tonight.” My heart dropped and he knew it. He never denied me to sleep in his room before. I sniffed back the tears, because I refused to let him see me cry and left the room. 

The next morning at breakfast, Uncle Marrick wouldn’t meet my eye. 

“What’s up with you two?” Cat asked while pointing at us with her spoon. 

“Catherine, when you’re done with breakfast I need you to go check up on the shipment at the warehouse,” Uncle Marrick told her. 

She looked at him and then at me before nodding her head and getting back to her bowl of cereal. Not being able to stand anymore of that uncomfortable moment, I got up and left for school. 

He wasn’t going to apologize and I don’t know why I thought he would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, if you haven't noticed, I'm back in school. -_- Unfortunately, school halts creative juices, but hopefully the next chapter won't be as far behind as this one. Hope you enjoyed!


	4. Revalation

Around the time that I turned eighteen is when I finally found out what Uncle Marrick did entirely. Years before, I’d just heard stories of the bad things my uncle had done just for money and territory. But seeing it for myself is what put all of the pieces together for me. 

It was a nice day so I had decided to take the long way home. The long way required me to pass by the upscale bar my uncle owned. The windows were all blacked out and the door was locked. Things didn’t usually start popping at the bar until around ten at night, but it was still odd for it to look deserted. My uncle usually had Rango there to look over things. 

I went around to the back to see if the back door was open, it was. My eyes had to adjust quickly to the darkness for me to get down the steps. Two doors were in my face. One leading to the main floor, and the downstairs where they kept everything in storage. I opened the door leading to the downstairs and crept down quietly. 

Rango, Cat, and some other men that worked for my uncle stood at the corners of the room in an intimidating manner. There was a man that looked pretty beat up kneeling in front of my uncle with his hands tied behind his back. Uncle Marrick’s hands were bloody with the man’s blood and his brown hair was slicked back with sweat. They must have been down there for quite sometime. 

“How much do you owe me, Lonnie?” My uncle asked the bloodied man. The man’s head was drooped between his shoulders, totally exhausted. Uncle Marrick tapped his chin roughly and said, “Up here, up here, Lonnie. Answer me.”

“Fifty…fifty thousand,” Lonnie breathed. My uncle whistled, stepping back as if the number physically shoved him. 

“And are you any closer to getting my money than you were from the last time we talked?” The man shook his head, letting a few tears fall. “Rango, when was the last time Lonnie and I talked?”

“Two months ago, Boss,” Rango answered. 

My uncle turned back to the kneeling man. “It’s been two months, Lonnie and you still don’t have shit. You don’t find a problem with that?”

“I do, I really do, Marrick! But you have to give me some time. I’ll-”

“I have given you nothing but time!” Uncle Marrick interjected. The man let his head droop again, not even trying to argue. 

There was a silence throughout the room for quite awhile before Uncle Marrick held his hand out toward Cat. “Catherine, will you be a doll and hand me the pistol?” 

My eyes widened at his words. No, he couldn’t. 

Cat looked all too happy for what was going to happen. She reached into her holster to give him the pistol. Uncle Marrick walked back over to the man and held the gun in the middle of his forehead. 

“Wherever you’re going, I’m sure I’ll see you there one day,” my uncle said. 

“No, please! Wait-!” He never got the chance to finish his sentence. 

The sound of the gun and the sound of his lifeless body hitting the floor brought me back to the day that my parents were killed and I just panicked. I couldn’t breathe and my efforts to breathe made everyone finally notice me. Uncle Marrick dropped the gun and started to walk up the stairs to get to me. Even though it was hard, I started running back up the steps to get away from him, from all of them.

“Little one, come back here. You need to calm down,” he told me. I shook my head and bolted out the door and into the alley. I don’t know why I thought I could get away from him when I couldn’t even breathe correctly. He caught up with me in no time and spun me around to face him. I batted his hands away, but it was for nothing. He pulled me into a hug and I just collapsed. 

“You d-didn’t have to kill that m-man,” I stuttered into his shoulder. 

“If I didn’t then my reputation would be ruined and then people would think that they could just walk all over me. I had to, little one,” he told me.

I pushed him away to look up at him. “You don’t know that! Everything doesn’t have to be solved with a gun!”

“In my world it does. This business isn’t friendly, little one. And that’s something you need to know.”

I shook my head, tears still rolling down my face. “No.”

“I’m going to get Cat to drive you home and we’ll talk later, okay?” 

There was nothing left to say so I just nodded. He called Cat out and told her to take me home.

“You shouldn’t have found out that way,” she said. 

“Found out what? What the hell is his job?!” I yelled. 

Cat kept her vision on the road, looking indifferent. “Are you hungry? You must be hungry. Let’s go to Smash Burger,” she made a left in the direction of the burger joint. 

“I’m not hungry, Cat! Just answer my question!” 

Cat abruptly pulled over and finally looked at me. Her blue eyes were wide with craze and her porcelain skin was flushed red with anger. “It’s not my place to tell you that, Olive! Marrick told me to drive you home and that’s what I’m going to do, but first, let’s get some food. No more questions.” 

The rest of the ride was quiet. When we pulled up in front of the mansion, I grabbed my bag of food and slammed the door shut without a glance in Cat’s direction. 

“Bye, Olive! Don’t be mad, darlin’!” She yelled while driving off. 

I told Greta and the rest of the help to leave for the night so I’m left alone for a few hours. I ate my burger and fries in silence and watched TV until the front door unlocked and my uncle came through. I was in the living room and he looked in as he hung his coat up. 

“Where is everyone?” He asked as he sat down next to me, looking down at the mess I made of his imported coffee table. 

“I told them to go home,” I said, my eyes not leaving the TV screen. 

We sit in silence until Uncle Marrick gets tired of it and clicked the off button on the remote, leaving us in the dark without the glare of the screen.

“Can you look at me, little one?” He asked. 

I continued to look forward. 

“Do you want to know what I do for a living? Would you like to know why you don’t have any friends? Would you like to know why I’m so overprotective of you? Would you like to know the answer to any of those questions?” 

I finally turned his way and yelled, “Yes! What the hell is the big secret that everyone knows except for me?!”

His grey eyes bore into mine before he looked down at his lap. “I’m an arms dealer and a drug dealer. The bar is just a front for the drugs to flow through. And the guns go through the casino.”

My face paled. You only hear about that stuff in the movies, not in your own real, breathing, feeling life. It just doesn’t happen. Well, until now. 

“Was that man the first person you’ve killed?” I asked him, already dreading the answer. 

He looked up at me and shook his head. He never gave me an exact number, but he had a body count for sure. “You have to kill in this business to make sure you stay on top.”

“Stay on top of what? Why do you kill in the first place?”

“I kill because I have to. Unpaid debts, for snitching, for stealing from me, the list can go on. If you show even an inkling of remorse then you’re sealing your own death sentence.” 

I shook my head, looking away from him. Uncle Marrick turned my face back to him with his thumb and pointer finger. “I don’t expect you to understand everything I’ve told you, but I need you to respect what I do. This is me; I’ve been doing this even before I got you.”

“Did my parents know what you did?” 

“Yes.” 

“And how were they okay with this?” My mother was a principal at a high school and my dad was a pharmacist, how could they ever come in contact with such things?

“Your father and I grew up together, best friends. He didn’t want to become what I became, but he was my oldest friend, so he stayed with me. Your father helped deliver drugs to some of his patients for me. Not all the time, but when he really needed the money he would and I would always have a job lined up for him.” 

“Did he ever do anything else? What about my mother?”

Uncle Marrick shook his head. “No, he didn’t want to get deeper into the business so he just did that. Your mother found out a little while later, but by that time they were already married.”

A thought came to my head at that moment. “Were their murders more than just a robbery gone wrong? Did they die because of you?!”

He placed his hands over mine to calm me down, but it didn’t work. “Their death had nothing to do with my business. It was just a robbery gone wrong. You were there, you even gave your statement of what happened.”

He may be right about that one little thing, but I snatched my hands from his grasp anyway and went up to my own room to get ready for bed. 

When I finally turned off the lights, it dawned on me after all of those years. Uncle Marrick killed the men that murdered my parents. Those black bags being carried out the kitchen door were bodies! So I guess he’s off the hook for that one. 

A few days after that hellish day, we went to church. Pastor Harris just so happened to be speaking about the commandments that day. 

“One of the biggest sins in the Ten Commandments is that you shall not kill,” and then he looked right over to my uncle. I turned to my right and Uncle Marrick had that small smile on his face, amused. “For us to do that is us just basically feeling as if we are better than our dear God. Our Lord that is in Heaven is the only one who has the first and last say over our lives and everyone else's. So who in here is better than God, hmm? Raise your hand.” And again, looked right into Uncle Marrick’s cold grey eyes. But he did not raise his hand. He just kept looking at Pastor Harris with that small smirk on his face. “And he that kills any man shall be put to death.”

“It’s seems like the message was just for you today, huh?” I asked when we got back into the Mercedes to get back home. 

A wide smile spread across Uncle Marrick’s face as he looked over at me. “Yes, I guess it was.”

“What for?”

He shrugged his shoulder and then looked out the window. “He’s a man of God, little one. Of course he wouldn’t approve of what I do.”

I guess he’s right. 

 

Around the time of my nineteenth birthday, I stood up late, drinking the Jagermeister Cat had given me (of course without my uncle knowing), when Uncle Marrick walked in with about a half a dozen of his men and with them dragging four men into the house. 

My uncle turned to me and said, “Little one, I want you to come with me for a bit.”

Cat’s eyes widened and she walked up to Uncle Marrick. “You can’t be serious, Marrick.”

He turned to her, his face as stoic as ever. “I’m very serious, Catherine. She’s in the same business as us. She just doesn’t do all the work.” The rest of the men continued on into the basement while Cat stayed behind staring at me with uncertainty in her eyes. 

“Just…come on, Olive,” she said before stomping down the steps. 

I took one more shot of Jager before getting up and down into the basement. When I got down there, they were already tying down the four men into four wooden chairs. 

“Do you know what these men did, little one?” Uncle Marrick asked me while pointing to the bloodied men. I shook my head no.

“Because they’re all apart of a new small town gang they thought they’d try and kidnap you for a big payout.”

I uncrossed my folded arms and stepped forward. “What? Why?”

Uncle Marrick gave me one of his rare toothy grins. “Because they’re idiotic poor little bastards,” he punched the one closest to him, almost knocking him out of his chair. 

“You’re not going to kill them, are you?” I asked him. 

The men chuckled and Uncle Marrick silenced them even though there was an amused smile playing on his lips. “Little one, of course we’re going to kill them. They tried to hurt you. I just can’t have that.” He held out his hand and Rango passed him a gold plated handgun. 

“No, hold on!” I heard myself yell. 

Everyone looked at me, Uncle Marrick pointing the gun into one of the men’s temples, looking straight at me. “What about what Pastor Harris said awhile back ago! He who kills shall be put to death. You can’t do that!” 

His smile widened, dead eyes looking even deader. “Honey, I’ve been alive this long, I’m sure I’ll be fine.”

I shook my head, “You don’t survive forever, Uncle Marrick. No one does.”

“And you couldn’t be anymore right,” he then began to shoot every man in a seat in the head. Each bullet made me jump. I uncovered my ears, not even realizing that I had covered them. 

“Why did you do that?!” I yelled so loud that my throat hurt for days after that. 

Uncle Marrick tucked the gun into the back of his pants before storming towards me, getting all in my face.

“Because they tried to take what’s mine!” I cowered away from him, utterly terrified of the man that stood before me. He calmed himself down before speaking again. “Rango, get them bagged and we’ll be waiting in the car,” Uncle Marrick said before grabbing my arm and walking us to the black Land Rover. 

“Why are you taking me with you?” I asked him when we got in the backseat. 

He slicked back the loose brown hairs that fell into his face. “You need to get the full experience of the life that you’re going to be leading in the near future.” 

“What if I don’t want to do this?” I told him. 

Uncle Marrick shook his head and said, “I’m hard, Olive.”

An insult that was lying on my tongue disappeared after hearing that. “What?”

He looked over at me and repeated himself. “I said that I’m hard, now suck me.” He slid down a bit in his seat, making him spread his legs farther apart. 

“You’re joking, right? You just killed four men.”

“And now my dick is hard so suck it.” He was as serious as can be. 

I stared into his eyes just trying to see if there was any humanity left in them. There was none.

Defeated, I slid to the velvet car floors and then between his legs. He opened his pants for me and dug into his silk boxers, releasing his hard erection. He held it by the base for me and I opened my mouth, taking it from there. He groaned while lightly thrusting into my mouth. 

“You know, if you weren’t so busy being mad at me all the time you would notice that I’m only looking out for you, little one. Those men could have hurt you or worse-” He stops himself for a minute just to enjoy the whole situation. “I couldn’t have that, honey. I have to protect you at all costs.” Uncle Marrick parted my hair into pigtails and used them as leverage to thrust more into my mouth. 

The door opens and I look up to see Cat. I try to pull away, but he keeps me exactly where I am. Her nostrils flair, the only indication of her being surprised. “What is it?” Uncle Marrick hissed. 

She broke eye contact with me to look over at him. “The bodies are loaded into Rango’s truck, we can go now,” she answered. 

“Good. Go ride with him, it’s too crowded in here.”

“Obviously.” Cat muttered before shutting the door.

Uncle Marrick looked down at me with a slight grin on his face. “You’re red all of a sudden. Are you embarrassed?” He asked me in a mocking tone.

My eyes started to water for a reason that wasn’t quite clear to me. I looked down, at anywhere but him. I heard the front door open and close after the driver and then we were moving. 

“Don’t worry about that, little one. Catherine has seen me in worse predicaments. You just focus on making me come before we get to our destination.” 

He pulled on my hair harder and I choked, but of course he didn’t let up. Uncle Marrick throws his head back, just reveling in the feel of my mouth on him. To make this go faster, I started swiping my tongue on the underside and lightly pushing the heel of my palm into his balls. He seemed to like that if we’re going off the way he bit his lip while his eyes rolled back. 

Suddenly the road started to get rougher. “Hurry up, little one. We’re getting closer,” he breathed. 

I sucked harder than before and soon, Uncle Marrick pulled halfway out of my mouth, making me look right up at him. There was a smile there as he watched his own come rush into my mouth. The warm milky liquid washed over my taste buds and flooded my mouth. When he was finally done with his orgasm, I closed my mouth and swallowed, knowing that’s what he’d want. 

“Good girl. Do you like the way my come tastes on that cute tongue of yours?” His words brought a fresh blush to my face. I hate when he talks like this, it makes me feel dirty. But of course that was the plan after all. 

“Yes,” I said it quickly just to make him happy and sat back on the seat. Uncle Marrick smiled at me as he buttoned his pants back up. 

The car came to a stop about ten minutes after that and when we got out of the SUV, we were in the middle of nowhere. My uncle’s men were already setting up. Some were marking where the bodies would be buried, others were setting up the lights to see, and the rest were getting said bodies out of the truck.

“Why did you want me to come?” I asked my uncle when he came over to my side of the car.

He stretched before answering me. “Because I want you to see what you’ll have to do once you take over the business.” Uncle Marrick took out the gold plated gun he had killed the men with and placed it in my palm. “This is yours now. Your first weapon. You use it when no one else gives you a choice. I’ll show you how to use it later.” He said before walking over to Rango. 

I looked down at the cold weapon in my hands. I remembered the moon catching the most beautiful glint on the golden handle. 

“You okay?” Cat asked me as she came out of no where. I quickly put the gun down by my thigh as if I were caught doing something wrong. 

“Oh, now you care?” I huffed. 

She leaned against the car door and crossed her arms. “I couldn’t really help you then, Olive. He’s my boss.”

“What do you mean? He lets you talk to him any kind of way. He would’ve been killed anyone else who talked to him the way you do.”

Her light blue eyes looked over at me, her face gave nothing away. Best poker face in town. 

“Have you ever seen me yell at Marrick the way you do?” My mouth shuts and I looked down. “Have you seen me disobey him like you do? No, you haven’t because I wouldn’t be here right now if I did. He puts you on a fucking pedestal above everyone else and you think I could have helped you? I can help you when it comes to anyone else, sugar, but not him. Never Marrick.”

We didn’t say anything to each other after that.


	5. Hope, A Fickle Thing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bet you guys thought you'd never see this again, huh?

By my twenty first birthday, I was ready to move out. Uncle Marrick didn't want me to move out so he contacted every landlord in the city to not give me an apartment. And whatever Uncle Marrick says, goes. 

My then boyfriend, Will Jacobson, and I were planning on moving in together. I wasn't really in love with him, but he looked like a way out of my uncle's grasp, so I ran with it. 

One day after being out in the shooting range with Cat, I walked into the kitchen for a glass of water when Greta approached me. 

"Sir 'Maurier would like to speak with you in his bedroom." By this time in my life, I've known Greta for sixteen years, so I knew when something wasn't right. She couldn't even meet my eye which made me dread going up the stairs in the first place. 

My feet dragged up the stairs until I was at the top and at his door. I knocked twice. 

There was a grunt from the other side. "Come in," Uncle Marrick said. 

I took a deep breath before going in. The heavy curtains were drawn leaving the room in a dreary shadow. Uncle Marrick was sitting in a cushioned throne in the middle of the room...completely naked...and with a woman's head bobbing up and down in his lap. 

My eyes widened before I took a step back into the hallway. "No-Don't! Don't leave, little one. Stay right there," he moaned.

I placed my hand over my eyes to ensure any sight couldn't be seen anymore. "Why do you want me in here?" 

"Put your hand down, Olive. Now," Uncle Marrick ordered. 

I used to hate that even at that age, he could make me do whatever he wanted. Our eyes were locked on each other. The woman between his legs had neither of our attention. 

It was fascinating seeing him that way. Normally when I'd give him head, I didn't get the chance to see his facial expressions. I got to see his eyes haze over and his mouth part as he got closer and closer to his peak. 

Uncle Marrick pushed her head down and let out a short grunt. I saw the woman between his legs scratch at the fluffy carpet as she struggled to breathe. I knew by that, that he had came down her throat. 

My uncle stared at me as he caught his breath and yanked the woman's head away from him. She fell back on her hands as she took in loud, short breaths. 

I took a look down at his dick to see that he was surprisingly still hard. It was standing thick, tall, and proud with the woman's saliva dripping down it. I remembered feeling a bit ashamed for still wanting it. 

"Little one?" His voice had brought me back to that moment. 

"Hmm?"

"Undress." He said. 

The woman on the floor had steadied her breath back to normal and looked at me in interest. I looked back into my uncle's grey eyes to see him patiently waiting. 

I took off every layer of clothing until I was standing in nothing but my skin. 

A smile was on his face as he waved me over with two fingers. I walked right in front of him. Even though I knew what he wanted me to do next, I waited for him to ask for it. 

Uncle Marrick brought his right hand down to start stroking his glistening member as he looked up at me. "I got so horny, Kendall here had to lend me her mouth for a bit. You know what I was thinking about?" He asked while keeping the steady rhythm on his dick. 

I shook my head no. 

"I was thinking about how tight your pussy will be when you ride me," he said bluntly. I don't know why I expected anything of class from this thug in a suit. 

Uncle Marrick and I never had intercourse before. I had only blown him and he had only fingered me a few times. Our sexual relationship was mostly about him being satisfied. 

I stood there awkwardly not knowing how to respond to that. And because of it, a deep blush splayed across my cheeks. 

That dashing smile was on his face. "Come here, ride me." 

I shook my head no. 

Surprisingly, he didn't get angry. He only pulled me by my waist until I straddled his thighs in the chair. 

"Come on, little one. Give me what's mine," Uncle Marrick said smugly. 

Both of his hands were on either side of my hips and they pushed me down onto him. I grabbed onto his shoulders, trying desperately to get used to him being inside of me. 

Uncle Marrick let out a throaty chuckle. "Heh, I knew that you'd be tight as a virgin."

"Was this just some experiment? See how Olive feels inside?" I asked him. 

He shook his head, amused. "No, I've just been wanting to fuck you for years, little one. Now come on, bounce on my cock. You know it feels good," he started to move his hips side to side. 

And as always, Uncle Marrick's right. I bit my lip and started moving up and down. His hands that were placed on my hips made me sink deeper every time I'd go down. 

It started to feel way too good. I've always noticed the curve of Uncle Marrick's dick, but I never thought that it'd feel that good. It hit my spot perfectly. 

A little while after that, I didn't care how much noise I was making. It felt fucking amazing. My hips started to speed up to chase my orgasm. 

"Never had dick like this before, huh? You've never came from just a dick stroking you?" Uncle Marrick asked. 

I shook my head no, truthfully. 

"Those little boys you dangle in front of me don't fuck you like this?" He was teasing, but I couldn't find it in myself to care. 

I didn't answer him, I tucked my face into his neck and just let my orgasm come over me. Uncle Marrick took over then. He kept thrusting up into me, making my orgasm last ten times longer. 

"Are you still on the pill?"

I nodded my head, still recovering from the best orgasm I've ever had. 

"Do you take it everyday?" He knew how irresponsible I could be. 

I shook my head, no. 

Uncle Marrick grunted in frustration and lifted my hips so he slid out of me. My legs felt like jelly so I sat on the floor next to his chair. 

"Come here, Kendall," Uncle Marrick called. 

The woman crawled forward between his spread legs and opened her mouth. My uncle thrusted into her mouth and ejaculated in there for the second time tonight. 

Uncle Marrick's soft cock slid out of Kendall's mouth, making a slick sound as he leaned back into the comfort of his throne. 

"Kendall, get your clothes from Greta and leave," Uncle Marrick ordered. The woman took a remorseful look up at him before getting up and leaving, embarrassment riddled over her face. "Little one, get cleaned up and head down to the dining room for dinner." He said that in a soothing voice, much better than the tone he used with Kendall. I kind of felt bad for her. 

I got up and did as what was instructed. When I got to the dining room, Uncle Marrick, Cat, and Rango were there. There were five placements, but it was only four of us. I took my usual seat next to my uncle and looked at Cat, clearly confused. She wouldn't meet my eyes and that's what made my heart drop. 

"Who's coming for dinner?" I asked my uncle as Greta set our plates of food in front of us. Gourmet double cheeseburgers and homemade fries, my favorite. Uncle Marrick didn't allow Greta to make this meal for me a lot since he thought it was so unhealthy. Red flag number two. 

Another maid sat a plate of steamed fish and vegetables in front of everyone else. His grey eyes met mine then. He had that secret smile playing on his lips. "Will."

I was in the middle of cutting my cheeseburger when he said that. It took everything in me to not flip out like he wanted. I just continued on cutting and eating my food, staying calm. "And why is that?" 

Uncle Marrick looked unfazed by my reaction. "Thought it was time I met the boy that's trying to take you away from me." 

And that statement alone made me put my burger down. Red flag number three. The doorbell rang at that moment. I looked at Cat and Rango, neither of them looked my way. "What is happening, Cat? Rango?!" But they didn't answer me. 

Greta walked in and Will followed her. "Willard Jacobson," she said before going back into the kitchen. The only placement left was across from me. Will had a dark blue button down on that was tucked into his black slacks. 

He smiled at me and took a seat. "Mr. Du Maurier, it's a pleasure to meet you. And thank you for having me for dinner, it's an honor," Will went on, kissing ass. 

Greta placed a plate of steamed fish and vegetables in front of our guest, she looked nervous as well. 

"It's all my pleasure, Will. I wanted to meet the boy who wanted to move in with my niece. Did she tell you that I raised her?" Uncle Marrick asked. 

"Oh yes, I know. And that's pretty awesome of you to take her in like that. You raised a fine woman," Will answered. 

I looked at my uncle, knowing he wouldn't appreciate the harmless comment. "So I hear that you two are trying to move in together," my uncle tried to change the subject. 

"Oh yes! But we're having trouble finding a place to take us for some reason," Will answered, completely oblivious as to why we're having trouble in the first place. 

"Yeah, a lot more trouble than is needed," I snarled. 

Uncle Marrick turned to me with an amused smirk on his face. 

My uncle stood up and walked behind Will. Will was too occupied by the food to notice that he had turned into prey. 

"This fish is delicious," he muttered. 

"Yeah, Greta's a great cook, the best," Cat finally spoke. 

I looked up at my uncle and his cold grey eyes got even colder. His left arm wrapped tightly around Will's neck and his right hand came to my boyfriend's chin. Will's frantic brown eyes looked at me. I closed my eyes and when I did, a loud crack sounded in the room. 

Uncle Marrick chuckled. I opened my eyes to see Will's lifeless body slumped over his still hot plate of food. 

I slammed my hand against the table, anger arising. "Why did you kill him?!" 

Uncle Marrick rubbed his hands together, smug. "You know, over the years you have asked me that same question. And you always get the same answer. He tried to take what's mine, little one. I couldn't have that."

I shook my head, thinking that my hope of finally leaving was dead. "You don't own me!"

"Rango, grab the boy. Catherine, will you be a dear and bring the car around?" Uncle Marrick said, totally ignoring me. 

Cat left the table without taking a glance at me, which only angered me more. She was the only thing close to a friend that I had and she betrayed me. 

"And you knew he was going to do this! You knew it and didn't tell me! You let it happen!" I yelled after her. 

"Sit down and finish your dinner, little one. It's your favorite, isn't it?" My uncle said in a calm voice. He took his seat also, finishing his meal as if nothing happened. 

I sat back in my chair, thinking that I had to start my plan of escape from scratch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked it! Marrick's crazy, ain't he?


End file.
